


An Year After

by SRti606



Category: Infinity (KID Visual Novels), Remember11, Remember11: The Age of Infinity
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, every character except kokoro and yuni is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRti606/pseuds/SRti606
Summary: Kokoro and Yuni’s lives after January 17th, 2012 as they cope with the aftermath of the events in the shelter cabin and SPHIA.
Relationships: Fuyukawa Kokoro & Kusuda Yuni





	An Year After

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second Remember11 fanfic which is sad because this series deserves more! When I thought about the ending more, it really made me wanna write this. The only non-open ended part of the ending is that Kokoro and Yuni make it out okay, everyone else's fates are a lot more questionable and depressing, so I kinda wanted to write Kokoro and Yuni dealing with the aftermath of everything that happened.
> 
> Also I totally headcanon that Kokoro and Yuni lived together or at least kept in touch after the incident, Yuni being trapped in a mental facility like SPHIA, travelling alone, all suggests he probably doesn't have a reliable family at the very least, so I like the thought of Kokoro adopting him and being a big sis to him! Yuni literally defied the laws of space time just to save Kokoron, I refuse to believe they'd just go their separate ways after that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that at least one Remember11 fan reads this and enjoys this as there aren't many of us out there!

It had been exactly one year since that incident.

One year since the survivors of the HAL18 crash had to fight for their lives against nature, one year since the space-time transfer phenomenon, one year since the death of one of Utsumi’s twins and… one year since the disappearance of the man Kokoro had loved and known as “Satoru”.

Kokoro let out a small sigh, shaking her head to push away her resurfacing memories of Satoru, and put on a bright smile to get herself ready for the day. When she finally headed out to the living room, she saw Yuni relaxing on the couch, flipping through TV channels aimlessly. 

‘He really has grown even more since that day, huh?’

She mused to herself.

Ever since everyone managed to escape Mount Akakura and survive, she and Yuni had begun living together. Since Yuni had nowhere to go and Kokoro lived alone, she proposed becoming his legal guardian. They were the only ones who could truly understand each other and the memories that haunted them. Yuni was like a dear little brother to her.

Kokoro walked over to Yuni and sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“So, what do you want for breakfast?~” she asked, a bit of a playful lilt in her voice.

Yuni smirked back at her.

“How about… matsutake mushrooms with a side of wagyu beef?”

“Yuni! Stop teasing your big sister! No demands that are impossible to meet!”

“Fine…” Yuni huffed “I’m alright with eggs and toast.”

“Now that’s a good kid!” Kokoro beamed as she ruffled his hair and moved to get up.

“Wait.”

Suddenly, a small hand grabbed her wrist and Yuni motioned to her to sit down again.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, but the knowing glint in his eyes made It clear he didn’t need to.

“You really are an observant one, aren’t you?” Kokoro stated with a sigh of exhaustion, finally dropping her happy go lucky pretense.

“Is it… that again?”

Kokoro's silence provided Yuni with the answer he needed, he relaxed back into the plush couch, before leaning forward and quietly wrapping his arms around her.

“H-Hey, Yuni? If you really knew as much as you seem to, couldn’t you have saved her? The girl experiencing the space-time transfer with Inubushi Keiko?”

Kokoro was airheaded, but she wasn’t stupid, an year of reflection over the incident and Yuni’s vague answers eventually gave her an idea of what the bizarre events she’d experienced could have occurred.

Yuni averted his eyes, before hesitantly mumbling out an answer.

“If I had saved her too, I might not have been able to save you… everyone in the shelter cabin, we’d be too short of supplies to survive.”

Yuni had regrets about not being able to save everyone, but he wasn’t selfless or idealistic enough to try and save everyone and put Kokoro at risk. He had liked big sis Hotori, he wanted to save her but… his heart ached at the very thought of putting Kokoro in danger, he’d gone though everything he did to fulfil one desire- saving Kokoro. Lowering the chances of his objective succeeding was unthinkable.

“I’m sorry…” He cast his eyes down.

At his response, Kokoro silently wrapped him up in a hug as well. She knew Yuni had regrets about the outcome as well, and she didn’t think she could ever be rid of the ache in her heart when Satoru came to mind. But somehow…

She smiled.

“You don’t need to be such an adult all the time you know? You’re just one kid, no matter how mature you act. Saving so many lives isn’t a burden that should’ve been placed on you in the first place. Don’t forget that you can rely on big sis Kokoro here anytime!”

Yuni softly chuckled, warmth returning to his eyes.

“Don’t treat me like such a child Kokoron! I’m a mature, dependable man, so if you’re feeling sad, run into my arms for comfort whenever you please!”

“You brat!” Kokoro chuckled and ruffled his hair again, more roughly this time.

“Kokoron!~” Yuni whined as he tried to swat her hands away.

But somehow… she knew they’d be okay.


End file.
